Thermoelectric heat transferring elements have been in use in portable refrigerators, or coolers for some time for cooling a food storage compartment to preserve food placed therein. One example of such a portable cooler employing these solid thermoelectric heat exchange elements operable on known Peltier elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,658 and the prior art that was cited. The Peltier elements for refrigeration are applied as cooling elements in the portable refrigerators but by the nature of these elements they can equally be suitable for supplying heat. These prior appliances have heretofore, only been provided for cooling and refrigeration storage and have not been adapted for the multiple appliances should one have to carry out the ordinary procedures with foods and liquids.